The devil with the titans
by DJenero
Summary: Rias accidentally casts a spell on the anime Issei was watching and now the town is full of man-eating Titans. without knowing their weakness, how is the Gremory team going to stop them? read on and find out!


**What's up guys! This will be another one shot cross over as both of the main protagonist share the same voice actor. So I thought it'll be funny to put both of them in the same fanfic and see how it goes. On to the intro.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddriag]**

A usual day in the Hyoudou Residence, Issei is watching some Anime in his room together with Xenovia and Irina. In the midst of the series, Rias entered the room due to her curiosity.

Rias: "Hey guys, what are you watching?"

Issei: "Oh hey Rias, we're watching a new anime. It's really cool!"

Rias: "Is it? What's it called?"

Xenovia: "Shingeki no kyojin. It's about humanity's existence being threatened by a group of giant monsters called titans."

Irina: "We're only half way through the 1st episode and already the main character got our attention."

Rias: "Well, I'm sorry to spoil your anime marathon. But we have lunch to prepare and you three will be helping us out." (Switches off the TV)

Issei: "Aww, do we have to?"

Rias: "Yes Ise."

In the living room, Gasper and Koneko were competing each other in a PS3 match while Rossweise and Akeno are making lunch in the kitchen.

As the 4 of them walk down the stairs, the ground started trembling as if heavy footsteps were created.

Issei: "What was that? An earthquake?"

Xenovia: "No, more like and invasion!" (Looking outside of the window.)

As everyone left the house to see what's happening, they saw giant disproportioned humanoids making their way to the town.

Irina: "What are they doing here?!"

Rias: "What are they? Giants?!"

Issei: "No. Titans!"

Xenovia: "But they're not real! How can they be here?"

Issei then turned to Rias and ask while shaking her.

Issei: "Rias! What did you do to the TV?"

Rias: "I didn't do anything! All I did was switching it off!"

Issei then noticed her fingers were glowing. He then took them out and asked her again.

Issei: "What were you doing before you came into our room?"

Rias: "Gasp! I was trying out a spell that turns manga characters to life! It didn't work for my romance mangas but it must have activated when I turn off the TV."

Issei: "Whaaaaat!? YOU MADE THE TITANS COME TO LIFE! NOW HUMANITY IS IN DANGER!"

Xenovia then took out her Durandal and charge towards the titans.

Xenovia: "Then we'll just have to kill them."

Rias: "Right! Everyone, kill those titans!"

Issei: "Yosh! Boosted gear!"

[WELSH DRAGON, BALANCE BREAKER!]

The Gremory team then charged towards the titans who continued to devour and human in their way. So far, only Rias's power of destruction managed to permanently kill them as they disintegrate. As for the others, they kept on regenerating any lost limbs. Even Akeno's holy lightning proved useless.

Akeno: "Ise-kun, how do we stop these things?"

Issei: "I don't know! I've only just started the series!"

Rias: "KYAAA!"

One of the titans managed to catch Rias in midair.

Issei: "I'm coming!"

Xenovia then cut the titan's hand and retrieved her master. Then out of the blue, about 3 people came swinging across town and strike the titan in the back of the neck, causing it to die and evaporate.

"Armin! Behind you!"

As the boy called Armin saw a titan chasing behind him, Rias fired a block of destructive energy and destroyed the titan. She then caught Armin in midair and slowly landed on the ground.

Rias: "Are you alright?"

Armin: "I-I guess so, thanks."

Issei: "Rias! Huh? Who is that?"

Issei stopped as he saw Armin up close. He was about Asia's height and had blonde hair. His attire consists of a brown jacket, a white shirt and light brown long pants with lots of straps and boots. He also has a pair of metal boxes strapped on to his hips. Issei then deactivated his armor and walked towards him. But as soon as he extended his hand, the other two people landed infront of him. One of them is a black-haired boy who is same height with Issei, another is a black haired girl of same height as the boy. Both of them are wearing the same attire as Armin, only the girl is wearing a red scarf however.

Issei: "Who are you guys?"

The black haired boy was the 1st to introduce himself.

Eren: "I'm Eren Yeagar of the 104th cadet squad. These are my friends Armin and Mikasa."

Rias: 'Hey, he sounded like Ise.'

Issei: "I'm Hyoudou Issei, the current Sekiryuutei and pawn of Rias Gremory. And these are my nakama."

Armin: "What is this place? Were certainly away from Trost now."

Rias: "You're in Kuoh town, Japan. I've accidentally summoned you three and those guys from your universe."

Eren: "So that explains the portal that sucked us."

Mikasa: "Anyhow, we still need to get rid of these titans."

Issei: "Let us help, we're not ordinary humans."

Mikasa: "No, it's too dangerous."

Issei then ctivated his scale mail to prove her wrong.

[WESLH DRAGON, BALANCE BREAKER!]

Issei: "You're saying?"

Mikasa became speeachless while Eren then step forward.

Eren: "We could use some help."

The black haired boy then bit his thumb and a bolt of lightning struck him. Then, a muscular titan appeared where Eren stood.

Issei: "Another one?"

Armin: "No, that's Eren. He's a titan shifter. He can turn into a titan and still keep his human intelligence."

Eren: "HUUURRRRR ROAAAAARRRR!"

The Gremory team watched as Eren smashed and kill every titan in the area.

Xenovia: "By the way, how do you kill a titan? Because we tried dismembering and beheading and even lightning but nothing works."

Mikasa: "Aim for the nape. 1m tall and 30cm across."

Mikasa then launched her grappling hooks and swing towards the titans.

Issei: "Asia, you and Gasper stay with Armin. We'll deal with this."

Rias: "Akeno, I need your help in conjuring a reversal spell."

Akeno: "Hai Rias!"

Xenovia and Irina began slashing the napes of the titans, killing them one by one. While Issei summons his Ascalon and did the same.

After almost 2 hours, all the titans are finally dead and the 3 humans met up with the Gremory team.

Eren: "Phew! That's the last of them."

Issei: "Man! You guys were awesome! Tell us more about yourself."

Mikasa: "You did well too. Nice armor by the way."

Issei: "Thanks hehe."

Rias: "Ok, the reversal spell is ready."

Armin: "It's really nice of you to help us just now. I hope we can see each other again."

Asia: "Yes, please do visit us again."

As Rias and Akeno conjured the spell, the 3 humans then disappear and were sent back to Trost.

Issei: "Sigh, I knew it was an amazing anime."

Rias: "You know Ise; for once I actually enjoyed an anime."

 **And taaadaaa! The crossover ends. Yep, Titans are no match for devils.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. Gan pai!**


End file.
